Wickerbottom
Wickerbottom – piąta możliwa do odblokowania postać. By ją odblokować trzeba przeżyć 64 dni (1280 XP). Umiejętności Wickerbottom może tworzyć przedmioty mając do dyspozycji niższy poziom naukowy. Przedmioty z maszyny nauki może tworzyć już pierwszego dnia, przedmioty z silnika alchemicznego z użyciem maszyny nauki, itd. Nie dotyczy to przedmiotów z zakładki magii oraz artefaktów. Jako jedyna z postaci może tworzyć książki - poteżne przedmioty pozwalające na uzyskanie takich efektów jak przywołanie ptaków, natychmiastowy wzrost roślin, przywołanie macek, piorunów lub skał wulkanicznych czy uśpienie wrogów. Używanie książek odbiera jej 33 lub 50 punktów poczytalności. Wickerbottom zaczyna grę z dwiema sztukami papirusu, co pozwala jej tworzyć książki już pierwszego dnia. Zepsute i zgniłe jedzenie nie odnawia jej tyle statystyk co innym postaciom z uwagi na jej wybredność. Poza tym, cierpi ona na bezsenność i nie jest w stanie korzystać ze śpiwora, futrzastego śpiwora ani z namiotu. Wickerbottom ma największą ilość punktów poczytalności (oprócz maksymalnie ulepszonego WX-78) ze wszystkich postaci. Pozwala jej to na wypracowanie innych strategii na początku gry oraz używanie książek bez ryzyka szybkiego popadnięcia w szaleństwo. Panowanie Gigantów Wickerbottom w DLC Panowanie Gigantów nie może również spać w przybudówce. Jest też jedną z dwóch postaci z podstawowej wersji gry, dla której przetrwanie w pierwszych dniach, szczególnie, jeżeli trafi na wiosnę, jest niezwykle trudne (drugą jest WX-78). Powodem są, rzecz jasna, inny rozkład dnia i nocy oraz częste deszcze. Wiosną, poczytalność jest często narażona na spadek, a ze względu na niemożność snu, trudno u Wickerbottom szybko przywrócić jej poziom do odpowiedniego stanu. Dostępne od początku gry wianki i ładny parasol mogą okazać się niewystarczające. Rzecz jasna ów stan rzeczy opóźnia moment w którym Wickerbottom jest w stanie zacząć korzystać ze swoich książek. Należy jednak zauważyć, że w późniejszym etapie gry książki Wickerbottom są niezwykle użyteczne, szczególnie podczas starć z gigantami. Możliwość zastawienia na przeciwników mackowej pułapki, rażenia ich piorunami (bardzo użyteczna jest wtedy umożliwiająca szybką ucieczkę laska) i uśpienia czynią ją postacią odpowiednią przeciw przeciwnikom naczelnym, pod warunkiem, że ma zapasy odnawiającej psychikę żywności (cukierki, dyniowe ciasteczka etc). Należy też pamiętać, że dzięki książce "Na Mackach" macki, w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci, są dla niej odnawialne - z pomocą książki tworzy sobie wygodnie ulokowane źródło skór i kolców macek. Strategia Zalety Od pojawienia się jej w grze, jej pierwszym atutem jest bonus do nauki. Wickerbottom może dowolnie tworzyć przedmioty dostępne dla innych postaci tylko przy maszynie nauki. W sytuacji zagrożenia jest to praktyczna umiejętność. Na początku jej umiejętność przydaje się do budowy prostych narzędzi i broni do przetrwania (na uwagę zasługuje umiejętność tworzenia włóczni i plecaka). Umożliwia jej to eksplorację bez potrzeby zakładania obozu. Gdy gracza czeka zagrożenie (np. psy gończe lub pająki) może on szybko stworzyć włócznię i drewnianą zbroję by się obronić. Pozwala to na łatwe zdobycie jedwabiu już w pierwszych dniach. Przyspiesza to rozgrywkę i pozwala dłużej eksplorować mapę zanim będzie wymagane stworzenie obozu by pomieścić przedmioty albo obronić się przed zagrożeniami. Drugim atutem Wickerbottom jest tworzenie książek. Obecnie istnieje 6 rodzajów książek i każda ma inne właściwości, gdy jest używana. Książki stanowią dodatkowy element strategiczny dla Wickerbottom. Może ona wykorzystać je w rozmaity sposób w walce (Na mackach, Opowieści na dobranoc, Pożoga, Radość z wulkanologii), lub do wydajniejszego pozyskiwania żywności (Zastosowanie ogrodnictwa, Ptaki świata). W późniejszym etapie gry, kiedy ilość zgromadzonych surowców w bazie jest znacznie większa, tworzenie książek nie jest wymagające. Również po poznaniu ich przepisów mogą być tworzone w trakcie eksploracji świata, jeśli gracz natrafi na wymagane surowce do ich stworzenia. 64px|link=KsiążkiLista książek "Na mackach" Ze względu na trudny do pozyskania materiał jakim jest skóra macki, książka jest dość trudna do zrobienia. Sama książka może się przydać w sytuacji, gdzie atakuje horda psów. Trzy macki zajmą psy, a gracz będzie w stanie bezpiecznie oddalić się. "Koniec jest bliski!" Do jej stworzenia potrzeba czerwonego kryształu, który można pozyskać po pokonaniu kilku hord psów i ich czerwonych odpowiedników. Alternatywnym sposobem na pozyskanie czerwonych kryształów jest kopanie w grobach. Sama książka przydaje się do zabicia dużej ilości zwierząt. Przyzywa mnóstwo błyskawic wokół Wickerbottom, jednak miejsca ich uderzeń są losowe. Szczególnie przydatna gdy zostanie użyta książka "Ptaki świata". "Ptaki świata" Ze względu na dość tanie materiały, książka może okazać się przydatna. Na polanie, na której stoi postać zlecą się ptaki. Najlepiej użyć książki "Koniec jest bliski!" lub "Opowieści na dobranoc". Należy wtedy podejść i zebrać łup lub po kolei mordując ptaki za pomocą włóczni. Należy bardzo uważać na Krampusa! "Opowieści na dobranoc" Do jej stworzenia potrzeba dwóch sztuk koszmarnego paliwa, które może okazać się trudne do zdobycia. Książka usypia wszystkie stworzenia w okolicy. Przydaje się, gdy gracz znajduje się na sawannie i otacza go mnóstwo królików. Użycie wtedy książki spowoduje, że wszystkie zasną. Można je wtedy spokojnie wybić. Drugim zastosowaniem tej książki jest uśpienie wrogów. Wróg będzie spać, a gracz może spokojnie uciec, bądź zastawić na przeciwnika pułapkę. Jest doskonałą alternatywa dla fletni pana, która ze względu na ograniczone zasoby mandragor po pewnym czasie przestaje być dostępna. Trzecie zastosowanie to uśpienie ptaków przyzwanych za pomocą książki "Ptaki świata". "Zastosowanie ogrodnictwa" Książka, która jest bardzo łatwa do stworzenia. Wystarczy pozyskać gnój i nasiona, by zdobyć tę książkę. Przydaje się, gdy mamy dużą ilość farm i chcemy przyspieszyć wzrost roślin. Książka może też się przydać, gdy postać znajduje się w lesie, gdzie wszystkie drzewa są małe. Wtedy szybko urosną o jeden poziom. Książkę można też wykorzystać, do pól trawy, sadzonek bądź jagód. Wszystkie od razu urosną i będą gotowe do zebrania. Ogólnie książka pomaga w szybkim zdobyciu materiałów i pożywienia. "Radość z wulkanologi" By stworzyć tę książkę potrzeba dwóch sztuk papirusu i obsydianu. Powoduje ona upadek kilku kamieni wulkanicznych z nieba, które mogą pozostawić po sobie kratery z lawą. Mogą one stanowić pomoc w pokonywaniu potworów naczelnych lub gromadzących się w grupy. Obsydian można pozyskać gasząc powstałe po użyciu książki kratery lodem. Dzięki książce można generować duże ilości kamieni, popiołu i węgla drzewnego. Obecnie nie odbiera ona psychiki. Wady Jednym z negatywnych przykładów jej cechy bonusu do nauki jest fakt, że jej przydatność może się skończyć właśnie po budowie obozu. Jeśli na zaawansowanym etapie gry gracz pozna większość/wszystkie schematy, jej wcześniejsze poznanie części z nich, przestaje mieć znaczenie. Kolejną wadą są kary za spożywanie zepsutego jedzenia. Zepsute i zgniłe jedzenie odnawia jeszcze mniej statystyk. Gracze zwykli unikać jedzenia nadpsutej żywności w celu uniknięcia utraty zdrowia psychicznego oraz zdrowia, w przypadku Wickerbottom, należy zachować szczególną ostrożność i unikać jedzenia nieświeżej żywności. Brak możliwości zapadnięcia w sen stanowi dużą przeszkodę. W dobrze rozbudowanej bazie z dużymi zapasami żywności odzyskanie zdrowia psychicznego w namiocie i późniejsze napełnienie żołądka dla wielu graczy było najprostszym sposobem regeneracji zdrowia psychicznego. Wickerbottom jest pozbawiona takiej możliwości. Dodatkowo wadę tą potęguje fakt, że częste korzystanie z tworzonych przez nią książek pochłania duże ilości zdrowia psychicznego, którego odnowienie jest utrudnione. Mimo najwyższego poziomu zdrowia psychicznego wśród postaci (wyjątek stanowi znacznie ulepszony WX-78 za pomocą przekładni), należy zachować ostrożność i rozważnie gospodarować jej zasobem poczytalności. Tryb Przygodowy Wickerbottom dla większej ilości graczy może stanowić idealny wybór do ukończenia trybu przygodowego. Dysponowanie wiedzą i dostępem do dużej części schematów daje większą swobodę w częstej eksploracji świata, która jest jednym z warunków ukończenia tego trybu (szukanie rzeczy). Drugą zaletą w tym trybie jest jej wysoki poziom zdrowia psychicznego. 250 punktów daje większą swobodę, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż w tym trybie zdrowie psychiczne jest narażone na obniżenie na skutek wielu czynników. Trzecim atutem Wickerbottom jest możliwość tworzenia książek. Choć ich używanie obniża zdrowie psychiczne, to mogą one stanowić przewagę w różnych okolicznościach napotykanych w tym trybie. Zwłaszcza książka "Na mackach" jest tu pożądana ze względu na dużą przewagę w walce (3 macki) i stosunkowo łatwy dostęp do skóry macki w tym trybie, zważywszy na częste spotykanie rozległych bagien. Podsumowanie Może się wydawać postacią dla początkujących, jednak tak nie jest. Często początkujący tak ufają jej możliwościom, że ją przeceniają. Średnio-zaawansowani mogą być z niej zadowoleni, aczkolwiek tu może nastąpić (tak samo zresztą jak u początkujących) zbytnie porównanie jej do Wolfganga. Początkujący gracze zazwyczaj podczas walki nie obserwują jej stanu zdrowia, ponieważ ma zbroję i dobrą broń. Najlepsza jest dla graczy zaawansowanych, potrafiących dobrze wykorzystać jej atut, ale naprawdę dobrzy gracze nie będą się nudzić po odkryciu wszystkich schematów nauki. Mogą znaleźć sobie ciekawe zajęcie, czyli poszukiwanie rzeczy lub eksplorację nieodkrytych terenów. Tak więc jest postacią zarówno dla średnio-zaawansowanych jak i dla zaawansowanych. Poleca się ją także dla ekspertów ze względu na przyjemną rozgrywkę spowodowaną jej atutem. Ciekawostki *Głos Wickerbottom brzmi jak dźwięk oboju; *jeśli ukończymy tryb przygodowy pokaże nam się wiadomość od twórców, w której przed imieniem Wickerbottom znajduje się skrót Ms. co oznacza Miss, a to słowo oznacza kobietę niezamężną; *jest potwierdzone, że "Wickerbottom" to jej nazwisko, jej prawdziwe imię nie jest znane; *oczy Wickerbottom zazwyczaj są zamknięte; otwiera je tylko kiedy się budzi, ma mało zdrowia psychicznego i gdy siedzi na Koszmarnym Tronie. Także jako jedyna kobieca postać ma źrenice; *Wickerbottom jest najbardziej wykształconą postacią w Don't Starve. Zawsze odnosi się w stosunku do zwierząt, korzystając z terminów naukowych. Wyjątek stanowią stworzenia, które są dla niej nieznane. To może zapewnić informację, które stworzenia/potwory można spotkać w jej ojczystym świecie, a które stworzył Maxwell; *Wickerbottom jako jedyna z postaci nie może spać. Gdy próbuje spać używając śpiwora mówi: "Ja nie sypiam na ziemi". Gdy próbuje spać w namiocie mówi: "Spanie tu mogłoby spowodować odrętwienie mojej szyi"; *nawet jeśli upuścimy książkę Wickerbottom na ziemię i za pomocą modów zmienimy postać, ta nie będzie mogła dokonać żadnego działania używając książki. Będzie dla niej bezużyteczna. Oznacza to, że w porównaniu do innych przypisanych dla postaci przedmiotów, książek tylko i wyłącznie może używać Wickerbottom; * jak prawie każda postać, Wickerbottom ma czaszkę w plikach gry; *okrzyk Wickerbottom na widok jeleniocyklopa "Laurasiatheria" to nazwa nadrzędu ssaków łożyskowych, do którego należą min jelenie i łosie; *zdolność Wickerbottom do przywoływania różnych rzeczy poprzez samo czytanie może być nawiązaniem do twórczości sir Terry'ego Pratchetta - w Świecie Dysku pismo żyje, odkształca świat, a biblioteki są miejscami magicznymi; *po trafieniu piorunem pokażą się kości, które Wickerbottom jak inne postaci ma we włosach, ale ma także kości w spódnicy; *jest jedyną postacią dla której macki są odnawialne/wytwarzalne; *jej nazwisko w dosłownym tłumaczeniu znaczy "wiklinowe dno". *Istnieje modyfikacja, która sprawia, że można wytworzyć fletnie (podobne do Fletni Pana) o działaniu książek Wickerbottom. Receptura na nie to 1 Fletnia Pana i materiał charakterystyczny dla danej książki, na przykład w przypadku książki "Na mackach" będzie to 1 skóra macki. Fletnie te są dostępne dla każdej postaci. *Wickerbottom mogła mieć kota, wskazuje na to cytat wilsona opisujący słoik szczęśliwego kotka: "Wydaje mi się że bibliotekarka miała kota" Inne *Cytaty Wickerbottom *Ubrania Wickerbottom Galeria Wickerbottom w grze.png|Wickerbottom w grze Mimika twarzy Wickerbottom.png|Mimika twarzy Wickerbottom Wickerbotoom korzystająca z książki Opowieści na Dobranoc.png|Wickerbottom korzysta z książki Duch Wickerbottom.png|Duch zmarłej Wickerbottom w Don't Starve: Razem. Czaszka Wickerbottom.png|Czaszka Wickerbottom znaleziona w plikach gry. Wickerbottom Lightning.png|Wickerbottom używa książki "Koniec jest bliski!" Wickerbottom otwarte oczy.jpg|Wickerbottom "uśpiona" przez innego gracza w dodatku Razem vi:Wickerbottom es:Wickerbottom en:Wickerbottom pt:Wickerbottom zh:Wickerbottom fr:Wickerbottom it:Wickerbottom ja:Wickerbottom Kategoria:Postacie